Mit Gefühlen sollte man nicht spielen!
by Dragonies
Summary: Renovierte Neuversion von: Das perfekte Chaos! Ausschnitt aus Kap1: " Es war so schrecklich.. gestern Abend.. du weißt ja, ich war mit Harry auf dem Ball und ich dachte echt er mag mich. So richtig. Aber er war nur auf diese blöde Cho fixiert."DGHC 4UP
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Alles was zu Harry Potter gehört, gehört Joane K. Rowling.

**Pairings: **Werdet ihr sehen.

**A/N: **Verbesserte Version von "Das perfekte Chaos". Die FF wurde/wird von Viciousdragon und mir geschrieben. Momentan gibt es Elf Kapitel. Verschieden lang. Ein Ende ist noch nicht in Sicht.

**Mit Gefühlen sollte man nicht spielen!**

**Kapitel 1: Der Morgen danach**

_Ich öffne die Augen._

_Blinzle verwirrt der hellen Sonne entgegen._

_Und gähne._

_Erhebe mich gequält und blicke mich um. _

_Die anderen schlafen noch. _

_Stehe auf. _

_Kneife die Augen zusammen und vertreibe die heranschwirrende Ohnmächtigkeit._

_Wanke hinüber zum Badezimmer._

_Öffne die Tür und schlurfe zum Waschbecken._

_Langsam tauchen meine Finger in das kühle, erfrischende Wasser. _

_Ein kalter Schauer jagt meinen Rücken hinunter._

_Blicke in den Spiegel und erschrecke mich._

_Die Tür geht auf und Hermione tritt ein._

„Hey Ginny, gut geschlafen?"fragte Hermione mich und blickte mich verschmitzt an.

„Sehe ich so aus?"fragte ich zurück und holte innerlich tief Luft.

„Irgendwie nicht. Was ist los?"fragte Hermione besorgt und nahm mich in den Arm.

" Es war so schrecklich.. gestern Abend.. du weißt ja, ich war mit Harry auf dem Ball und ich dachte echt er mag mich. So richtig. Aber er war nur auf diese blöde Cho fixiert." fing ich langsam an zu stottern.

Hermione drückte mich noch fester an sich und mir liefen nur so die Tränen über die Wange.

" Ich kann gut nachvollziehen wie du dich fühlst, du tust mir so schrecklich leid. Harry benimmt sich in letzter Zeit aber auch seltsam! Er ist echt total eingebildet geworden und dann auch noch diese Chang, die verdirbt ihn grad".

Aber das was Hermione mir erzählte, interessierte mich nur wenig. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich hatte schon soviel versucht, aber anscheinend hatte er echt kein Interesse an mir. So wie es alle anderen schon früher gesagt hatten. Dass ich nicht auf sie gehört habe, bereue ich jetzt echt. Denn dann hätte ich mir nicht ganz so schnell das Herz brechen lassen.

" Hermione.. weißt du was...Harry ist bestimmt nur mit mir zum Ball gegangen.. damit es mir jetzt noch schlechter geht und ich mir ansehen darf wie er mit Chang rumflirtet...!"

" Ne.. also Ginny, jetzt übertreibst du aber echt!"

" Mache ich gar nicht. Ich kann nur nicht mehr. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich noch machen soll!"

"Ginny, schlag ihn dir endlich aus dem Kopf!" schrie Hermione mich regelrecht an.

"Ja, dass sagst du so einfach. Ich habe es ja schon mal versucht. Ich packe das nicht. Ich habe einfach nicht die Kraft dafür." und jetzt heulte ich richtig und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Doch, du hast die Kraft. Du bist ein starkes Mädchen. Denk doch mal an die Kammer des Schreckens. Wenn ich dort drin gefangen gewesen wäre, wäre ich heute noch nicht drüber hinweg!"flüsterte Hermione mir ins Ohr und zog mein Gesicht in die Höhe.

„Ach, das sagst du doch jetzt nur."Schmollte ich und ging langsam zur Tür. Doch Hermione hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Willst du wirklich so raus gehen?"fragte sie mich frech grinsend und wies mich in den Spiegel zu schauen. Und dort sah ich das Grauen persönlich. Ich hatte dunkle Augenringe, mein Make - Up war total verwischt und meine Lippen total aufgequollen.

„Komm, wir machen dich jetzt erst mal ansehnlich. Was hast du gestern alles getrunken?"fragte Hermione und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Alles durcheinander!"antwortete ich ihr ebenfalls lachend.

########################

Weiter gehts nach ein paar Reviews. Wir sind Reviewholiker....also, wenn ihr wollt, dass es uns gut geht, reviewt uns! muha


	2. Wiedersehen der anderen Art

**Tada!**

**Und hier sind wir! Später als gedacht. Doch immerhin gibt's ein Update! Erstmal danke schön für die Reviews, auch wenns net viele waren! Doch immerhin wissen wir so, das wenigstens diese sie mögen.**

**Reviewantworten:**

**malfoyzbabyz:** Natürlich wird die super! Schließlich haben wir die geschrieben. Nein, Spaß beiseite, wenn sie dir gefällt, freut uns das sehr. dollumarm

**Little Nadeshiko:** Von allem etwas, würden wir mal so sagen. Es wird noch ziemlich wild werden. In allen Richtungen. Thx, für die Review. knuddel

**Und nun geht's weiter! Viel Spaß mit dem Zweiten Kapitel.**

**Kapitel 2: Wiedersehen der anderen Art**

Nachdem Hermione mich wieder zu Recht gemacht hatte, verließ ich das Badezimmer um mich umzuziehen. Ich konnte schließlich nicht im Schlafanzug in der Großen Halle erscheinen. Als ich die Halle betrat, saß Hermione schon am wenig besetzten Gryffindor – Haustisch.

„Hey Ginny, Harry war noch nicht da. Wenn du willst können wir schnell essen und dann verschwinden."Flüsterte Hermione mir zu, da Ron uns gegenüber saß.

„He, was habt ihr da zu flüstern?"fragte Ron neugierig und während er sprach, flogen ein paar Brötchenstückchen aus seinem Mund.

„Mädchensachen. Interessieren dich nicht."Sagte Hermione eilig und richtete sich dann wieder an mich. Sie blickte sich dabei in der Halle um und erschrak als sie in die Richtung der Eingangstür blickte.

„Er kommt." Bekam sie nur raus und kniff mir in den Arm.

„Aua." Schrie ich auf und bekam einen missbilligenden Blick von Ron, der sich dann aber von mir abwandte und Harry zuwinkte. Ich holte innerlich tief Luft und blickte Harry auch an. Und schon entwich mir die eingesogene Luft wieder. Denn Harry ´s Anblick war einfach unglaublich.

Ich konnte erst gar nichts anderes als Harry sichtlich anzustarren. Er sah einfach nur unglaublich aus. Er faszinierte mich doch immer wieder. Aber nein, ich sollte daran denken was Hermione mir geraten hatte oder nennen wir es lieber wie sie mich angeschrieen hat. Aber sie hatte ja Recht. Es wäre wirklich das Beste. Sonst stürze ich mich noch mehr ins Unglück. Warum musste Harry aber auch immer so göttlich aussehen?!

Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte und mein Herz auch nicht mehr so raste, wandte ich schnell den Blick von Harry ab, der ihn gerade erwidern wollte und blinzelte mir so nur noch schnell zu.

Harry setzte sich nun neben Ron. Hermione kam ein Stück näher an mich dran und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr, so dass die Jungs es nicht hören konnten:

" Ginny, du schaffst es, du hast die Kraft. Tu einfach so, als würde es dich alles ganz kalt lassen". Ja natürlich hatte Hermione Recht, aber das war nicht so einfach wie es sich anhörte.

" Hi ihr beiden, hattest du einen schönen Abend Hermione?!" fragte Harry und setzte sich gut gelaunt neben mich.

" Ja. Harry, danke ich habe mich köstlich amüsiert. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?" erwiderte Hermione auf dessen Frage und blinzelte mir leicht zu.

" Das freut mich. Ich fand es auch toll. Wie sieht es mit dir aus Ginny?! Geht's dir nicht gut? Du bist auf einmal so blass?!" fragte Harry leicht verwirrt.

„Das wagst du mich zu fragen? Weißt du eigentlich wie bescheuert es ist, die ganze Zeit an seinem Tisch zu sitzen, während sein Tanzpartner mit einer anderen tanzt? Weißt du wie sehr mich das verletzt hat? Ich kam mir vor wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt."Fuhr ich ihn an und dann machte es auch schon „BAMM".

Ich hatte Harry eine Ohrfeige verpasst die er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde. Ron fuhr hoch und wollte mich anschreien doch Hermione hielt ihn fest. Harry schaute mich nur mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht identifizieren konnte.

Ich kletterte über die Bank und lief eilig aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Ich spürte die Blicke der anderen Schüler auf meinem Rücken, doch war es mir in diesem Moment egal. Bevor ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, hörte ich ein lautes Johlen und blickte noch einmal durch einen kleinen Türspalt zurück.

Und erschrak. Draco Malfoy, der Mädchenschwarm und zugleich Hassobjekt der ganzen Schule (außer der Slytherins), kam in meine Richtung mit seinem ganzen Gefolge und lachte laut. Schnell schritt ich zurück und verbarg mich hinter einer der zahllosen Rüstungen in diesem Flur. Und schon wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Das Wiesel hat es Potthead ja ganz schön gegeben."Hörte ich Pansy Parkinsons quieken und verkroch mich tiefer hinter der Rüstung.

„Kann schon sein."war nur Malfoys Antwort. Crabbe und Goyle waren immer noch mit ein paar Muffins beschäftigt und merkten nicht wie Malfoy stehen blieb und in meine Richtung blickte. Es schien mir so, als würde er mich mit seinem Blick fixieren. Mit seinen Sturmgrauen Augen die einen in sich aufsogen und nur dann los ließen, wenn Malfoy es wollte.

Kein Mädchen konnte diesem Blick entkommt und so auch ich nicht. Langsam sog ich tief Luft ein und kroch noch weiter in den Schatten der Rüstung, ohne meinen Blick von seinem Blick zu befreien. Dann, es kam mir vor als blinzelte er mir zu, wandte er sich von mir ab und ging Richtung Slytherinkerker, in die schon sein Gefolge verschwunden war. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und verschwand dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zum Gryffindorturm.

...tbc...

**Hey, und wie wars? Ziemlich kurz, aber wir schaffen keine längeren. Reviewt fleißig und dann gibt's ein häufigeres update.**

**Eure Beggü und Svenja.**


	3. Der Anfang von allem

**Bei Merlin, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir auf einmal so viele Leser haben! Deswegen gibt es jetzt ein weiteres Kapitel und für alle anderen: Bei meiner FF "Mehr als nur ein Gefühl" gibt es das 8. Kapitel zu lesen!**

**Reviewantworten:**

**Eleonora-7:** Freut uns. Obwohl wir nochn bisschen dran arbeiten müssen!

**Noxrosa: **Diesmal bin ich ja net allein dran Schuld! Ich weiß, aber ich schaffe es einfach zeitlich gesehen nicht, größere Chapter zu schreiben und hoch zuladen! Ich werd mir mühe geben!

**Lara-Lynx:** Wer will das nicht! Viel Spaß, hier kriegt Harry noch mehr zu hören.

**marykate89:** Und es kommt noch großartiger!

**Und nun, ich hab schon wieder zuviel gelabert, dass dritte Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 3: Der Anfang von allem**

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen, rannte ich so schnell ich konnte in meinen Schlafsaal hoch, wo sich um diese Uhrzeit natürlich niemand befand, da alle beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle waren. Ich wollte eigentlich noch mal ein wenig schlafen, hatte ich ja die letzte Nacht nicht gerade viel, doch ich konnte Malfoys Blick nicht vergessen.

Der mich heute nicht wie sonst beleidigt und mit einem hasserfüllten Blick angesehen hatte. Diesmal hatte er mich schon fast freundlich angesehen. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Schließlich ist er ein Malfoy!

Da ich nicht schlafen konnte, wollte ich mich auf die Suche nach Hermione machen um ihr alles zu erzählen, da wir in letzter Zeit immer mehr zusammen unternahmen und uns alles erzählten. Wir waren richtige Freundinnen geworden.

Malfoy war vielleicht nicht der Beste für den Job, Harry eins auszuwischen, doch müsste er dafür reichen. Ich wollte es schnell hinter mich bringen und so schlecht war Malfoy nun auch nicht. Schließlich ist er Harrys größter Schulfeind.

Ich ging also in den halb vollen Gemeinschaftsraum um mich auf die Suche nach Hermione zu machen. Unten angekommen sah ich, dass Hermione nicht anwesend war. Anscheinend war sie mal wieder in der Bibliothek.

Als ich gerade aus dem Porträtloch des Gemeinschaftsraumes steigen wollte, kam mir Harry entgegen. Mit einem wütenden Blick in seinen Augen und einem hochrotem Kopf schrie er mich an:

„ Was denkst du dir eigentlich mich vor allen Leuten in der Großen Halle so bloß zu stellen?!"Ich guckte ihn erst sprachlos an, doch dann fand ich meine Stimme wieder und schrie zurück:

„So viele waren das nun auch wieder nicht. Reg dich mal ab."Harry schaute mich herablassend an und kam näher auf mich zu. Die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum schauten uns schon komisch an und hörten mit ihren Arbeiten auf.

„Ich soll mich abregen? Ich . soll . mich . abregen? Wer macht denn hier so einen Aufstand? Wer meint denn, ich hätte dich sitzen gelassen? Das stimmt nicht. Wir haben den ganzen Abend zusammen verbracht. Und das weißt du ganz genau."Fuhr Harry mich an. Ich drehte mich um und fragte in den Raum:

„Mit wem hat Harry die ganze Zeit getanzt? Mit mir oder Cho?"Ich schaute mich fragend und Hilfe suchend im Raum um, aber eigentlich wollte niemand gerade Harry widersprechen. Klar, Harry war immer der Held und ich?! Was war ich eigentlich?! Die meisten sahen mich eh nur als die kleine Schwester von Harrys besten Freund und alle dachten bestimmt auch er würde mit mir nur was unternehmen, um seinen Freund einen Gefallen zu tun.

Doch dann meldete sich Dean Thomas zum Glück zu Wort:

„ Ich fand es schon ziemlich fies wie du Ginny sitzen gelassen hast, Harry. Und dann auch wegen einer wie diese Eingebildete Chang. Jeder der einigermaßen bei Verstand ist, müsste eigentlich sehen, dass Ginny viel hübscher ist als Chang. Auf jeden Fall nicht so künstlich!".

„ Danke Dean, du bist ein echter Freund, auf den man sich auch verlassen kann"bedankte ich mich bei ihm.

Ich drehte mich um und ging hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum. Eigentlich wusste ich nicht genau wohin ich wollte, doch entschied mich aber dann zur Bibliothek zu gehen. Noch nicht ganz dort angekommen sah ich Malfoy der sich in der Nähe der Bibliothek aufhielt. Als ich an ihm vorbei ging guckte er mich genauso merkwürdig an wie heute morgen und mir wurde wieder so schwummrig zu Mute.

Während ich weiterging, blickten wir beide uns die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Bis ich die Tür der Bibliothek erreichte brach der Blickkontakt nicht ab. Kurz bevor ich in der Bibliothek verschwand, sah ich wie ein Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. Eines, das seine Augen niemals erreichen würde.

Verwirrt setzte ich mich an den Tisch der am nächsten der Tür stand. Was hatte dieser Blick zu bedeuten? Was hatte das Lächeln zu bedeuten?! In Gedanken schaute ich mich in der Halle um und sah wie Professor Snape durch die Regalreihen schlich. Ihm folgte kein anderer als mein großer Bruder Charly. Ich stand auf und lief auf ihn zu. Er bemerkte mich erst, als ich ihm auf die Schulter tippte und er sich umdrehte.

„Hey Kleines. Was machst du denn hier? Gehst du nicht zum Quidditchspiel, das gleich stattfindet?"fragte er mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Während er sprach drehte er sich im Kreis, so dass ich halb durch die Luft flog. Dies machte er seitdem ich klein war.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber was machst du denn hier? Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Drachen?"fragte ich ihn aufgeregt, denn ich hatte Charly schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Das erklär ich dir später. Und nun komm. Ich und Prof. Snape waren auf dem Weg zum Stadion."Sagte Charly und zog mich mit.

...tbc...

**Mhm...Irgendwie bin ich mit diesem Kapitel nicht sehr zufrieden! Was meint ihr?**

**Eure Beggü und auch Svenja**


	4. Eine außergewöhnliche

**Hach...ist das ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man so viele Reviews bekommt! Ich hoffe, es bleibt so!**

**Reviewantworten:**

**Marykate89:** Jaaa! Ganz viel Action in Hogwarts! Etwas unreal, aber trotzdem lustig!

**Lara-Lynx:** Wie mögen Harry eben nicht. Wir sind Dray Fans, musst du wissen!

**MalfoysBabyZ:** Nich nur du bis des! Was meinste, wieso wir des hia schreibn? hehe

**Hier kommt jetzt des ultramegahypercoolegeile vierte Kapitel!**

**Kapitel 4: Eine außergewöhnliche Erklärung**

Ich folgte Charly, der in Richtung Quidditchstadion ging um sich das heutige Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin anzuschauen. Als wir auf die Tribünen kletterten, pfiff Madame Hooch gerade das Spiel an. Es ging sofort zu Sache. Nebenbei sah ich das Harry gar nicht auf das Spiel konzentriert war, sondern dauernd zu Cho hinunter blickte, die ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „ Harry du schaffst es" in der Hand hielt. Was echt lächerlich aussah und wie ich merkte, fanden das auch einige der restlichen Schüler.

Seit dem Vorfall in der Großen Halle wurde ziemlich viel über Harry hergezogen. Aber die ganze Gryffindor Mannschaft spielte heute schlecht, die Slytherins dagegen waren heute echt gut, besonders Malfoy hatte heute ein paar ziemlich gute Spielzüge zu zeigen. Er hatte den Schnatz schon fast ein paar Mal gefangen.

Auch jetzt hatte er ihn schon wieder entdeckt und stürzte sich hinunter in die Tiefe, Harry bemerkte es erst ein paar Sekunden später, aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Malfoy hatte schon längst den Schnatz gefangen.

Äußerlich gab ich mich traurig, dass wir so schlecht gespielt hatten, doch innerlich jubelte ich für die Slytherins mit. Besonders aber für einen gewissen Slytherin der gerade auf dem Feld landete und von seinem Team regelrecht überrannt wurde. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass Charly ja hier in Hogwarts war und so drehte ich mich um und sah ihn fragend an:

„ Charly jetzt erkläre mir endlich warum du hier bist". Erst hörte er mich nicht, da er laute Buhrufe verteilte. Ich wiederholte die Frage und nun hörte er mich. Er schaute mich kurz an, dann blickte er gehen Himmel und sagte leise:

„Es gab einen Angriff auf mein Camp. Es waren Todesser. Ich musste fliehen und habe Unterschlupf bei Dumbledore gesucht. Nun bin ich der Assistent von Prof. Snape." Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf und holte tief Luft.

„Was? Bist du verletzt worden? Wieso haben sie das Camp angegriffen?" sprudelte es aus mir heraus und Charly zog sich an mich.

„Nicht hier. Komm mit in mein Zimmer, dort können wir reden." Sagte er und zog mich hinter sich her Richtung Schloss. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen wir in seinem Gemach an, das in dem Slytherinkerker lag. Wir setzten uns auf sein großes Bett und er fing an zu erzählen.

Es war vor zwei Tagen als die Todesser Charlys Camp angriffen. Der Grund war, dass die Kollegen von Charly und er ein Geheimnis von Voldemort herausgefunden hatten. Nämlich, dass Voldemort eine neue Drachenart gezüchtet hatte, die nur Muggelgeborene Zauberer und Muggel angriff. Eines dieser Exemplare war in der Nähe des Camps aufgetaucht und Charly und seine Kollegen hatten es eingefangen.

Nachdem Charly fertig war mit erzählen, sah ich auf die Uhr und erschrak. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht und morgen wollte ich endlich mit Hermione reden. Also verabschiedete ich mich von Charly und machte mich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Doch natürlich musste ich mich gleich auch mal wieder verlaufen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch für mich.

Ich suchte jetzt schon längere Zeit den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm. Vergeblich. Auch den Weg zu Charlys Zimmer zurück fand ich nicht mehr. Ich war hier unten hoffnungslos den Slytherins ausgeliefert und auch noch einem ganz bestimmten. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht hier unten rumlaufen würde. Es wäre ja wirklich peinlich, wenn ich hier unten im Kerker rumirren und er mich sehen würde.

Ich ging ein wenig weiter und hörte Schritte die immer näher kamen. Jedoch denjenigen, dem sie gehörten, sah ich noch nicht. Ich blieb stehen und dann sah ich ihn. Es war wie nicht anders zu erwarten Malfoy. Mist gerade jetzt musste mich Malfoy hier sehen.

Er ging immer weiter auf mich zu, bis er schließlich genau vor mir stand und unsere Augen trafen sich. Grau auf braun. Und es sah mich wieder mit diesem Blick an, wo einem das Herz stehen blieb. Wir sahen uns noch eine Zeit lang in die Augen, bis er etwas sagte und somit den Bann brach:

„ Was machst du hier unten, Weasley?!" fragte er mich mit einem lauernden Ton. Ich konnte nicht gleich antworten. So erstarrt war ich von seinem Anblick.

„Geht dich das etwas an?" antwortete ich patzig. Irgendwie machte Malfoy mich genauso eingebildet und eingeschnappt wie er selbst es war.

„Nicht im geringsten." Antwortete er gelassen und kam etwas näher.

„Ich habe heute Morgen dein Anfall in der Großen Halle gesehen." Sagte er und kam noch näher.

„Anfall?" fragte ich und mir wurde langsam komisch in der Magengegend. Was geht ihn das an? Und wieso kommt er so nah? Fragte ich mich immer wieder.

„Ja Anfall. Oder wie nennst du das." Fragte er zurück.

„Gerechtigkeit. Harry hatte es verdient eine gescheuert zu bekommen." Antwortete ich und Malfoy kam wieder näher.

„Wieso denn? Euer Tisch ist von unserem weit entfernt. Da kann man nicht alles hören." Sagte Malfoy und stand mir nun direkt gegenüber. Langsam bekam ich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Was interessiert in das? Ich antwortete nur knapp:

„Er hat mich gestern beim Ball sitzen lassen und hat stattdessen den Abend mit Cho Chang verbracht." Als ich daran wieder zurückdachte kamen mir die Tränen. Ich wollte sie mir verkneifen. Wollte nicht weinen. Schon gar nicht vor ihm. Doch eine Träne entkam mir und rollte meine Wange hinab.

„Das ist doch kein Grund zu Weinen. Du bist viel zu schön für Potter." Flüsterte Malfoy und wischte mit seiner Hand die Träne weg. Das flaue Gefühl nahm zu und ich trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Kannst du mir den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm zeigen?" fragte ich knapp und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Und wieder versank ich in ihnen.

„ Ja...okay. Komm mit" sagte er in einem fast freundlichen Ton und schleifte mich mit zu dem Gryffindorturm. Während wir gingen, sagten wir kein Wort, sahen uns nicht einmal an.

Als wir endlich an dem Gryffindorturm angekommen waren, kam es mir vor als wären wie eine halbe Ewigkeit gelaufen. Wenn uns hier jemand sehen würde, würde er denken wir wären jetzt Freunde oder noch schlimmer: Ein Paar. Obwohl, so könnte ich Harry doch einen reinwürgen, oder?

„ Danke, Malfoy." Sagte ich leise und drehte mich um und wollte gerade ins Porträtloch der Fetten Dame klettern, da hielt er mich am Arm fest, riss mich um und presste seine Lippen auf die meinen und nahm mich in seinen Arm. Es fühlte sich so schön an Malfoy zu küssen, obwohl es nur ein kurzer, schüchterner Kuss war. Doch hätte er es nicht tun dürfen.

„ Ich muss jetzt aber echt", sagte ich zu ihm, als ich endlich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Wie kommt er dazu mich, ausgerechnet mich zu küssen? Eine Gryffindor und dazu noch eine Weasley und Schlammblutfreundin.

„ Ok, Weasley. Bis demnächst." sagte er aber schon wieder in seinem üblichem höhnischen Ton. Ich brauch mir gar keine Gedanken machen Malfoy will nichts von mir. Wollte es nie. Er wollte einfach nur sehen, wie es ist, eine Gryffindor, zu küssen.

Ich wendete mich mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn ab und kletterte schnell durch das Porträtloch. Dort stehen geblieben, musste ich erst mal kapieren, was soeben geschehen war. Und zwar, dass Draco Malfoy, Slytherin und zudem Todesser mich geküsst hatte. Geküsst! Und nicht angesehen oder beleidigt. Verdammt noch mal: geküsst!

Malfoy blieb noch ein paar Minuten dort an der gleichen Stelle stehen. Er wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war, sie einfach hier zu küssen. Schließlich konnte sie hier jeder sehen. Schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor. Dazu noch eine Weasley und Schlammblutfreundin! Irgendwas musste mit ihm durchgegangen sein. Nur das sie ihn so abblitzen lassen hatte, dass war schrecklich und das würde er sich von einer Weasley nicht gefallen lassen. Er würde sich schon rächen, koste es, was es wolle.

_**A/N:** Reviews, reviews, reviews. Das sind die drei Dinge, die wir wollen!_


	5. Ein paar Tage später

**Zwar nich wirklich viele Reviews, aber dafür hab ich euch schmoren lassen. Naja, ein anderer Grund war, dass ich kein Inet hatte….und PC-Verbot. Und und und…Hehe!**

**Reviewantworten:**

**Lara-Lynx:** Nein. Keine Schokolade. Wir sind schon dick genug. Auch nichts zum spielen. Schließlich haben wir Dray hehe. Ja, und auch keine Überraschungen. Die haben wir durch Dray schon oft genug! Finden wir auch und deswegen schreiben wir ja auch diese Fic!

**MalfoysBabyZ:** Tja, er küsst aber nur mich. Und Viciusdragon. Und Ginny. Aber des war's dann auch. Vielleicht würde er's ja machen, wenn du ganz oft reviewst? Das mag er nämlich ganz gerne. muha

**Und nun: Das unübertreffbare Kapitel dieser wunderbaren Geschichte. Herzschmerz und Streit. Ich sach nur eins: Harry wird leiden…muahahaha**

**Kapitel 5: Ein paar Tage später.**

Es war eine Woche vergangen, nach dem Kuss von mir und Malfoy. Er wurde nicht wiederholt, obwohl ich es mir insgeheim wünschte. Wir liefen jeden Tag an einander vorbei, doch aus den Augen ließen wir uns nie. Verfolgten uns gegenseitig. Und doch redeten wir kein Wort miteinander.

Charly hatte sich gut eingewöhnt und mit Harry hatte ich jeden Tag Stress. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt in diesen Situationen normal, ruhig und gefühllos zu bleiben. Ich entwickelte mich langsam zu Klein- Malfoy. Doch bemerkte ich dies erst später.

„Ginny, seit wann ziehst du so etwa an?" fragte Ron geschockt als ich an einem Freitagabend die Treppe zu meinen Schlafsaal herunterkam und er mich sah. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal einen richtig kurzen Minirock an. Na ja, richtig kurz war er auch nicht wirklich, doch ich hatte vorher halt noch nie sooo einen kurzen angehabt. Meine endeten meist unterhalb des Knies und dieser erst in der Mitte meines Oberschenkels..

„Seit heute?" antwortete ich patzig und wendete mich Richtung Tür. Doch wurde ich von einer starken Hand festgehalten und herumgewirbelt. Ich sah direkt in die Augen meines Bruders Ron.

„Was ist?" fragte ich entnervt und befreite mich aus seinem Griff.

„So gehst du nicht raus? Zieh dir was über dieses…dieses Stück Stoff da." Presste er hervor und zeigte auf mein Top.

„Wieso sollte ich das? Wir haben es Mitte Sommer und es sind 30° Grad draußen. Außerdem zieh ich das eh gleich aus. Ich will nur schwimmen gehen." Antwortete ich wieder in gelangweilten Ton und wandte mich wieder Richtung Portraitloch.

„Du verlässt zuerst den Turm wenn ich das sage. Und das heißt, erst wenn du was drüber gezogen hast." Sagte Ron mit knallrotem Kopf. Ich sah mich im Raum um und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass uns jeder beobachtete.

„Ron, sie ist alt genug um selber zu entscheiden was sie anzieht." Kam jetzt Dean Thomas zu Wort. Er brach auch nicht seinen Satz ab, als Ron ihn wutentbrannt anschaute.

Ich zwinkerte Dean noch kurz zu, bevor ich durch das Porträtloch stieg und mich auf dem Weg zum See machte. Es war heute echt heiß und da konnte eine Erfrischung nicht schaden. Es war ja echt süß, wie Dean mich immer verteidigte, obwohl ich nicht genau wusste warum er es immer machte. Ob er etwa an mir interessiert war?! Ok, Dean war schon ein netter und Süßer, aber da war so einer wie Malfoy schon besser.

Ich musste in letzter Zeit immer wieder an Malfoy denken. Obwohl das ganze mit Malfoy und mir schon eine Woche her war, spürte ich immer noch seine Lippen auf meinen. Ob das nur ein Ausrutscher war, oder ob er echt was für mich empfand?! Ich beobachtete ihn in letzter Zeit häufig und wie mir aufgefallen war, er mich auch. Wenn ich ihm mal ohne seine so genannten „ Bodyguards" unterwegs begegnete, was aber wohl eher selten war, musste ich ihn einmal ansprechen.

Als ich endlich am See angekommen war, zog ich mein Top und meinen Mini aus und sprang ins Wasser. Es war Eisig kalt, aber es war echt erfrischend, wenn man bedenkt dass es 30 ° C waren. Nach einiger Zeit schwamm ich an den Rand, kletterte hinaus und legte mich auf mein Handtuch, das ich mir mitgenommen hatte.

Ich schloss die Augen und dachte ohne dass ich es wollte an Malfoy. Ob ich ihm etwa noch mal so nah kommen würde?! Ich wünschte es mir so sehr, dass ich mich verfluchen hätte können. Dann hörte ich Schritte auf mich zu kommen. Erst dachte mir aber nichts dabei, doch als sich jemand über mich beugte und der Schatten auf mich fiel, blickte ich auf.

Es war, nicht anders zu erwarten, Malfoy, der mit seinem höhnischen Grinsen über mir stand und mich anstarrte. Und ich starrte zurück. Er trug nur eine Boxershorts- Badehose und darüber ein schwarzes Muskel-Shirt. Und er hatte Muskeln. Er räusperte sich und so blickte ich ihm wieder in die Augen.. Ich hatte ihn mit meinen Blicken regelrecht ausgezogen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich himmlisch aussehe. Das musst du mir nicht erst zeigen, Potters- Mistes." Sprach er laut und setzte sich dann neben mich. Ich schaute ihn entsetzt an und sagte dann:

„Potters- Mistes? Das glaubst aber auch nur du!" Ich setzte mir meine Sonnenbrille auf und blickte gelangweilt über den See. Heute waren viele draußen am See und im Wasser. Ich spürte den Blick von Malfoy auf meine Körper und bewegte mich extra sexy. Ich räkelte mich also gerade lasziv herum, als Harry auf einmal in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Mit einem hochroten Kopf kam er auf mich zugelaufen und als er vor mir ankam, atmete er stoßweise.

„Was macht der neben dir?" fragte er argwöhnisch, als er sah das Malfoy neben mir lag. Ich wollte antworten, doch Malfoy kam mir zuvor.

„Mit ihr flirten. Später werden wir ein bisschen rumfummeln und schließlich in der Kiste landen." Sagte er sarkastisch und blickte Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Was?" schrie Harry erbost auf und zog Malfoy am T-Shirt hoch. Wie dumm konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur sein?

„Was? Du machst Ron´ s kleine Schwester an?" schrie er weiter und schwang drohend mit seiner Faust vor Malfoys Gesicht rum. Jetzt reichte es mir aber. Ich stand auf, schubste Harry und lies meinen Gefühlen freien lauf.

„Was fällt dir ein dich hier so aufzuführen?" Harry ließ Malfoy los und schaute mich verdattert an.

„Gi…Ginny, ich muss dich doch vor solchen Lustmolchen beschützen."

„Wieso solltest du das müssen? Es ist meine Angelegenheit mit wem ich mich abgebe. Und nur weil ich die kleine Schwester von deinem besten Freund bin, heißt das nicht, dass du dich in meine Angelegenheiten mischen kannst." Schrie ich ihn an und lief Richtung Schloss davon. Harry schrie mir etwas nach und das machte mich stutzig. Überrumpelte mich regelrecht.

„Ginny, ich liebe dich doch." Hatte er geschrieen. Ich musste weg. Weg von allem.

**A/N: Mhm. Irgendwie bin ich unzufrieden. Was meint ihr? Reviewt!!**


	6. Das Risiko ist zu groß

**Ihr habt ein Mega Glück, dass ich heute Mal nen netten Tag habe! Denn schon jetzt gibt es das sechste Kapitel und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso, wie das letzte und die davor.**

**Reviewantworten:**

**Lara-Lynx:** Man kann eben nicht immer alles haben. Mhm. Ich hoffe, dein Verlangen nach Drama wird noch gestillt! Wir werden noch sehen, wie Harry es meint!

**MalfoysBabyZ:** mitdance Die ganze FF besteht nur aus kleinen Kapiteln. Harry wird noch schön leiden. Aber des wirste ja in den folgenden Kapiteln lesen können! Es kommt, was kommen muss und hier wirst du schon Mal etwas zum Hunger(nach Dramaaaa) stillen finden…Wah, man sollte mich kurz nachm aufstehn nichts antworten lassen.

**Kiwi123:** Jub, der wehrt Herr kommt mal wieder zu spät!

**Viel wird in diesem Kapitel nicht passieren, doch das, was passiert, wird euch freuen. Kuss-Alarm! zwinka summ**

**Kapitel 6: Das Risiko ist zu groß**

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Wusste zwar nicht wohin ich überhaupt rannte, aber das war mir egal. Hauptsache weg von den beiden, Harrys Worte kamen mir immer und immer wieder ins Gedächtnis „ Ginny ich liebe dich doch". Ja, wenn er mich wirklich liebt warum hat er es mir davor nie gezeigt? Ich hatte immer gedacht, er wäre in Cho verliebt.

Wahrscheinlich wusste er es selbst nicht genau. Und das schlimmste war, dass er mich auch noch immer vor allem beschützen wollte. Woher nahm er sich nur diese Idee, mich zu beschützen? Schließlich bin ich doch nur ein Jahr jünger als er.

Ich war nie etwas anderes für ihn, als Ron' s kleine Schwester. Er hat mir nie seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt so wie den anderen. Und auf einmal sollte er in mich verliebt sein?!

Ich überlegte, auf den Astronomie- Turm zu gehen, weil man da meistens ungestört und es ein guter Platz zum nachdenken ist. Dort angekommen setzte ich mich hin und dachte über die beiden nach. Über Harry der mir vorhin offenbarte das er mich liebte, wo ich doch immer gedacht hatte er würde Cho lieben und da war dann noch Malfoy, der sich in letzter Zeit so seltsam benahm. Erst dieser Blick, dann der Kuss vor dem Gryffindorturm und jetzt heute das am See. Er benahm sich echt merkwürdig.

Ich blieb noch ziemlich lange sitzen und dachte weiterhin über dies und das aber auch weiter über Harry und Malfoy nach, bis ich auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass es schon kurz nach Mitternacht war. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt das es schon so spät geworden war und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm und hoffte, dass Harry nicht mehr wach war, damit er mich nicht abfangen und ausfragen konnte. Während ich ging, hörte ich immer wieder Schritte hinter mir.

Sie kamen auf mich zu und gingen dann wieder weg. Zwar war ich Vertrauensschülerin und durfte bis spät nachts durch die Gänge laufen, doch hatte ich einfach keine Lust irgendeinem Lehrer oder gar Filch über den Weg zu laufen. Langsam bekam ich Angst. Je näher die Schritte kamen, desto langsamer ging ich.

Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und stellte mich in den Schatten einer der zahlreichen Statuen. Ich wartete einige Sekunden und blickte dann um die Statue. Und erschrak. Dort stand eine Person, ebenfalls mit Zauberstab bewaffnet. Auf einmal hörte ich eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme sprechen:

„Wer auch immer hier noch herumtigert. Stell dich oder zisch ab in dein Bett." Es war Malfoy. Langsam trat ich aus meinem Versteck. Ich konnte Malfoy´ s Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch wusste ich das er hämisch grinste.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er lauernd und kam näher. Wenige Schritte vor mir hielt er und ich konnte sein Gesicht erkennen. Der Mond schien in voller Pracht auf uns und beleuchtete unsere Körper. Er sah himmlisch aus. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannt und nicht so ernst wie sonst, eine leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Doch erreichte dies seine Augen nicht. Wie so oft.

Ich schritt weiter auf ihn zu und nach wenigen Sekunden stand ich ihm ganz nah. Unsere Gesichter berührten sich fast. Langsam hob ich meine Hände und schob sie in seinen Nacken. Einen Kuss. Nur einen verdammten Kuss wollte ich von ihm. Ihn schmecken, ganz nah bei mir fühlen. Ich zog seinen Kopf nach unten und sah das gleiche Verlangen in seinen Augen.

„Es ist falsch." Flüsterte ich.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete er mir ebenfalls flüsternd. Und dann geschah es. Meine Lippen trafen seine und sie verschmolzen mit den seinen zu einem. Wie Feuer auf Wasser. Heiß und Kalt. So unterschiedlich waren wir. Doch verschmolzen wir zu einem. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste ich mich von ihm und entfernte mich ein paar Schritte von ihm.

„Wir können es nicht tun." sagte ich.

„Das Risiko ist zu groß" sprach ich weiter.

„Dieses Risiko gehe ich gerne ein." Flüsterte er und kam mir wieder näher. Und wieder versanken wir in einem Kuss der puren Lust. Doch entriss ich mich ihm.

„Nein, ich kann nicht. Das ist es nicht wert." Flüsterte ich atemlos und rannte los. Zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Zurück in mein Bett.

Ich wusste gar nicht ob ich in die richtige Richtung rannte, so verzweifelt war ich. Das was eben geschehen war hätte nicht passieren dürfen, wir waren wie Feuer und Eis. Und irgendwann würde einer von uns beiden verlieren.

Eigentlich wollte ich ja Harry eins auswischen, aber ich war mir jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich wirklich nur das wollte oder mich doch ein wenig mehr für Malfoy interessierte. Denn schließlich schlug mein Herz immer schneller wenn ich ihn sah. Bekam dieses Kribbeln im Bauch und er sah einfach so wunderschön aus, einfach göttlich. Jetzt, mit der Zeit, mochte ich alles an ihm. Seine Kälte störte mich auch nicht mehr so wie früher, denn so langsam nahm ich diese Kälte in mich auf und benahm mich so wie er.

Ich rannte immer noch und wenn ich so weiter machen würde, würde ich bald vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen. Ich musste einfach von Malfoy weg. Seine Nähe ertrug ich nicht mehr und wenn ich dageblieben wäre, würde ich nur irgendetwas machen, was ich später bereuen würde. Und das war mir schon zu oft passiert.

Als ich mich umsah, erkannte ich, dass ich in der Nähe des Portraits der Fetten Dame gelandet war. Dort endlich angekommen, was mir so vorkam wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, kletterte ich schnell durch das Porträtloch. Zum Glück hielt sich keiner mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und nach einem Blick auf meine Uhr, wusste ich dass es schon kurz nach halb eins war.

Ich stieg die Stufen zu meinem Schlafsaal hoch und legte mich einfach so wie ich gerade angezogen war in mein Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Wie erwartet klappte es aber nicht. Also setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und dachte nach.

Es wäre fies Malfoy dazu benutzen Harry eins auszuwischen, aber er wollte doch bestimmt auch nur das von mir. Oder etwa nicht?! Ich wusste es einfach nicht und aus Malfoy wurde man auch nicht gerade schlau. Seine Maske war einfach undurchdringlich. Und auch wenn er etwas für mich empfinden würde, würde er es eh nicht zeigen. Schließlich bin ich doch eine Weasley und Schlammblutfreundin. Und woher sollte ich auch wissen, was Malfoy genau von mir wollte, wenn ich es noch nicht einmal von mir selbst wusste.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und so liefen mir nun in Strömen die Tränen die Wange hinunter. Nachdem ich noch eine Zeit lang so da saß und weinte, legte sich ein bleierner Vorhang über meine Augen und ich schlief immer noch weinend ein.

**Ihr wisst, was jetzt kommt, nicht wahr?! Dann rEvIeWt doch verdammt einfach mal!**


	7. Dieses Risiko

**Ich weiß, ich sollte mich schämen und für immer mit dem Gesicht Richtung Wand in einer Ecke stehen, aber irgendwie hab ich da keine Lust zu ;). Reviewantworten gibt's jetzt immer am Ende eines Chaps..**

**So, hier fällt nun ihre Entscheidung! Ihr wollt sie endlich wissen! Dann lest schnell weiter!**

**Kapitel 7: Dieses Risiko**

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich aufwachte, ging es mir schon wesentlich besser. Mir war es zwar schon noch schwindelig, aber es war schon besser geworden. Ich stand langsam auf und schlurfte zum Badezimmer. Dort steckte ich meinen Kopf unter den Wasserhahn und lies das eiskalte Wasser in meinen Nacken laufen. Ich trocknete meine Haare ab und stieg hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es Zeit für' s Frühstück war und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen, öffnete ich die Tür und ging zu meinem Platz am Gryffindor- Tisch. Ich sah, dass Hermione auch da war, aber blöderweise Harry und mein Bruder Ron neben ihr saßen. Ich spürte die Blicke in meinem Rücken, aufgeregtes Geflüster drang von allen Seiten auf mich zu und von den Slytherins kam schallendes Gelächter.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich dummerweise nicht noch einmal in den Spiegel geblickt hatte und ich musste schrecklich aussehen. Ich setzte mich an den Gryffindor- Tisch, neben Hermione die mir lächelnd zu zwinkerte. Mir gegenüber saßen Harry und Ron die mich dumm anstarrten und musterten.

„Ginny, wo warst du gestern Abend? Was hast du gemacht? " Wurde ich von allen Seiten gefragt. Doch antwortete ich ihnen nicht. Jeder sah mich von der Seite oder direkt an. So wie Harry und Ron es gerade machten. Ich wusste nicht wieso, doch immer wieder driftete mein Blick zum Slytherin- Tisch ab. Hermione versuchte mich dauernd in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch hörte ich ihr nicht richtig zu.

Nach kurzer Zeit und ein paar Bissen von meinem Toast stand ich auf und verlies die Große Halle. Ich bemerkte nicht wie Draco Malfoy mir folgte und so erschrak ich mich wahnsinnig, als Malfoy seine Hände auf meine Augen legte und leise flüsterte:

„Wer bin ich?" Ich musste lächeln und antwortete.

„Ein Risiko, das ich nicht eingehen möchte." Ich löste mich von ihm und wandte mich so um, dass ich ihm in sein Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber ich kann nicht." sagte ich und wollte gehen, doch er hielt mich an der Hand fest.

„Ich auch nicht. Es ist gegen jegliche meiner Prinzipien." Ich blieb stehen und fragte halb an ihn und halb an mich gerichtet:

„Und wieso willst du es dann."

„Ich will Potter eins auswischen." antwortete er mir und kam wieder auf mich zu.

„Da haben wir etwas gemeinsam." Flüsterte ich und drehte mich wieder um.

„Wie willst du es anstellen?" flüsterte ich fragend und legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken.

„Indem ich ihm das nehme, was er für selbstverständlich hält." sagte er und legte seine Hände um meine Hüfte.

„Und wofür brauchst du dann mich?" fragte ich leicht verwirrt.

„Du bist das, was er für selbstverständlich hält. Allein deine Anwesenheit beruhigt ihn und gibt ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit." sprach Draco leise und küsste sachte meine Lippen.

„Davon hab ich aber noch nichts gemerkt." sagte ich lächelnd und küsste ihn zurück.

„Er weiß es noch nicht. Er wird es erst wissen, wenn er dich nicht mehr hat." flüsterte er mir in den Nacken und strich zärtlich über meine Wange.

„Aber das ist nicht der einzigste Grund, wieso du mich willst." stellte ich eher für mich als für ihn fest. Er blickte mich nachdenklich an und sagte dann:

„Nein. Das ist nicht der einzigste Grund. Ich will dich, da du etwas Verbotenes bist und verbotene Sachen mich magisch anziehen. Und du bist einfach das faszinierendste Wesen auf diesem Schloss. Du bist die Unschuld in Person." Ich blickte ihn an und antwortete neckisch:

„So unschuldig bin aber nun auch nicht." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und spürte seine Muskeln. Wie musste er ohne Klamotten aussehen?

„Ich muss." sagte ich nur und ging. Lies ihn stehen und verschwand Richtung Gryffindor- Turm.

Ich musste über das Nachdenken was Malfoy gesagt hatte. Dass er mich wolle, weil ich die Unschuld in Person und das faszinierendste Wesen auf dem ganzen Schloss war. Das berührte mich ziemlich, auch noch weil es von Draco Malfoy, Mädchenschwarm Nr. 1 der Schule kam. Er sah einfach klasse aus. So göttlich und er wollte genauso wie ich Harry eins auswischen und wer konnte das zusammen am besten als sein Erzfeind und die in die er verliebt war. Wir würden ein Gutes Paar zusammen abgeben.

Am Gryffindor- Turm angekommen, stieg ich durch das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame und sah, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum ziemlich voll war. Ich versuchte mich schnell in meinen Schlafsaal hoch zu schleichen, was leider aber nicht klappte, da mich Ron abfing. Hinter ihm standen noch Hermione und ein sehr wütend aussehender Harry.

„Wo warst du?" fragte mich Harry.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Hermione.

„Wie kommst du darauf, so lange Nachts weg zu bleiben?" fragte Ron. Ich schaute sie alle an und beschloss, dass sie alle durchgeknallt waren.

„Ich bin durch die Gänge von Hogwarts geschlendert, da packte mich ein hungriger Vampir. Und da ich mein Harry- Potter -Gibt -Tipps -und -Tricks -Handbuch gegen Vampire und anderen Wesen mit hatte, schlug ich sofort unter Vampire nach und bekämpfte den Vampir erfolgreich. Dann kam eine Fee angeflogen und trug mich in mein Bett, wo ich erschöpft einschlief. So, nun wisst ihr was los war und nun lasst mich in Ruhe." sagte ich und blickte in die verblüfften Gesichter der drei. Ich blickte mich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und sah, dass die anderen mich genauso anstarrten. Nach kurzer Zeit fingen einige an laut zu lachen und zu johlen. Harry, Ron und Hermione standen ziemlich bedeppert dar und starrten mich immer noch an.

„Ginny, den hast du es gegeben!" hörte ich Dean Thomas schreien. Ich stolzierte zu meinem Schlafsaal und verschwand dort im Badezimmer und lies mir ein warmes Bad ein.

**So, und damit es nicht noch einmal passiert, dass ich zehn(!) Monate nicht uploade: Immer schön reviewen! knutscha**

**Reviewantworten:**

**MaLfoysBabyZ:** mehrabdance Und es gibt weiterhin kurze Chaps mit sehr gutem Inhalt hehe. Ja, Gin ist halt voll verwirrt, wird in diesem Chap aba noch weiter erklärt…Ich würd auch nicht wegrennen, er würd mich niemaaaaaaals loswerdn ;).

**ArchAngelAzrael:** Hier kommt auch mehr mehr mehr mehr…..

**eins zwei drei: **Du musst wissen, dass wir diese FF vor Rund zwei Jahren geschrieben haben und deswegen ist sie nicht ganz so ausgereift wie unsere heutigen Werke. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass legt sich mit dem Lauf der Geschichte.

**GossiP Girl16: **Kannst mich ruhig so nennen, bloß ist dieser Spitzname schon weitergereift und alle nennen mich nu Becci. Wie oben schon gesagt, wird's in diesem Chap Klarheit geben!

**LadyEvelyn: **Titel heißt ja, man soll nicht mit Gefühlen spielen. Ich find Harry auch doof, besondas nach dem neuen Band…U know what I mean!

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**Schäm dich! Erst so spät von der FF zu erfahren, also nein scherz Na dann wünschen wir dir viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

**MissHermineGranger: **Hab die FF unter all meinen neuen vergessen . Sorry, aba dir hams die anderen zu verdanken, dass ich weiter uploade! Schenkt ihr alle einen Keks:D


End file.
